


Maps

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Short Chapters, possible multichapter, there are multiple ways this can go tbh, warnings as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Not all things are meant to be, at least not at the moment. Kallus finds this out the hard way. Zeb finds this out when it's nearly  too late.





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now but in multiple forms. The idea that Zeb and Kallus don't hit it off right away for obvious reasons has just been recurring in my head, and I'll prolly be using it more but I want to start it here. As always I'm my own beta, this may or may not be a one-shot. Tell me what you think and come visit me on [my tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also I wrote this really late so idk i may think differently about this later on XD

 

Kallus understands  _ why  _ Zeb can’t be with him. 

Regardless of the way his heart plummets to his stomach, and his breath seems to catch in his throat, he understand, and isn’t angry

He doesn’t blame the Lasat in the  _ least  _ for pulling away milliseconds before their lips collide, and  grumbling an apology to Kallus with a sincere, “Sorry, I can’t do this...not with you.” The former ISB  sees the way Zeb averts his gaze (more like his head), watches the subtle droop of his ears, and the way he brings his large paw to the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

He is...ashamed. 

And Kallus feels guilty. Zeb shouldn’t have to apologize for not wanting to be with a murderer. A former Imperial at that.

“Please don’t apologize, Garazeb,”  _ that  _ certainly demands Zeb’s attention again, green eyes darkening at the mention of his full name, “I understand.”  _ I did kill your people and chase you and your family around the galaxy for the better half of the year. I cannot fathom why we thought this would work out. _ ..goes unsaid, but hangs about the air as obvious as the distance that grows between them.

A distance that  Kallus is eager to increase, fearful that Zeb has already heard the increased pace of his heart against his chest as he slowly loses control of the situation. 

He understands why Zeb won’t be with him, but he doesn’t understand why Zeb led him on.

And for that, he is angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :D Tell me whatcha think. In my mind, it only gets sadder before it gets better!


End file.
